doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliens of Earth/Convergence
was the first episode in the series Aliens of Earth featuring the first appearances of Joseph, Axtra and Bess with a brief cameo of XT-43. This was the first in a two part series. Plot 31 October, 2018 "Ladies and gentleman! Here for the Halloween treat of a lifetime! The debut of THE REPTILES!" The audience screamed when the fabric was removed from the top of the very large cage, revealing two humanoids with green skin and scales. No one had ever seen anything like them. The circus had been hyping up the reveal of something new, and they just revealed it. Two reptiles. "We'll get out of here brother I swear," the female whispered to the male. "First Germany, then Latvia and now England. We're never going to escape." The showman glanced noticing their conversation. This prompted him to take out a remote from his pocket, which shocked the metal in the cage. The reptiles screamed, and the audience cheered. Why would they care? They're hideous after all; freaks of nature. "Just trust me... soon..." ---- In 2013, everything changed for Zygon kind. In 2015, it all changed again when it was revealed to the public that they occupied the planet. Life for 'Bess' wasn't easy, having to use a name that doesn't belong to her, surrounded by people who may or may not be Zygons. Even then her area is a known hotspot for Zygons and is always under watch. Only a few weeks ago one was found dead because they were spotted transforming. The only evidence found was an arrow lodged in his eye. 'Bess' was terrified. "Morning Bess!" the milkman had caught her while she was tending to the hedge outside. "Oh hi. Just trimming this thing, I've let it grow for too long." A woman stepped out from outside her door, holding a parcel. "Bess! I've got something for you," she said handing over the box. "It was delivered to me because you were out, but it's for you." 'Bess' took the box and opened it. Her face sunk. "Well what is it?" "Umm, it's a new phone. Thank you." Without hesitation, 'Bess' went back inside to inspect the delivery further. She lied about the new phone, for it was, in fact, an arrow. ---- The large pit seemed to have swallowed the ground whole in a matter of days, but in fact it was merely an excavation. Not long ago remnants of an ancient civilisation was found; walls constructed which resembled what must've been a beautiful building back in the day. It's a shame time travel isn't possible to visit it. One of the diggers was hard at work removing dirt before it slammed into something solid and a loud clunk was heard throughout the site. The digger immediately left, to let the more delicate workers handle it. The trowels sunk into the earth and lifted some up, again and again. What the digger hit wasn't stone, but it was metal. From the little that was exposed, it seemed someone fresh but visibly old. Whatever it was, it didn't look the cage that it was supposedly from. More works rushed in, somewhat unprofessionally in order to uncover it. As more dirt was lifted, more was visible until... an arm? They kept digging. Chest? Head? Could this be some sort of armour. No, for the other arm was missing, and instead of hollow it was filled with circuitry and wires. This was a robot. ---- The laser blast only just missed young Joseph. It was another classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Running for his life, he tripped. Surely this was the end. The creature aimed his gun at the lying boy, before sparks flew out and he dropped it directly by his feet. The creature turned around which allowed Joseph to lift his upper body. He could vaguely make out a silhouette of a figure with a long coat holding a device. The device was activated, making a whirring noise and a purple light emitted. "You won't be using that anymore. Come and get me!" the voice seemed distorted for Joseph and he couldn't make out anything other than the words that were spoken. The creature snarled and dashed for the figure. Them both figures were gone. Joseph recovered quickly and dashed for them. He wasn't sure why his legs moved towards the threat that was trying to kill him and almost succeeded, but he justified this in his head by saying he wants to thank the man or woman who saved him. The warehouse spanned far and wide with various corridors and dead-end rooms before he saw the leg of the creature dart by a corner. Joseph followed it before he saw the creature run into a large blue box. The could vaguely make out the word "police", he recognised this from a post Piccadilly Circus, except that one was a lot smaller and said "post", not "box". The doors shut behind the creature, before he noticed the purple light device on the ground. Perfect, he could pick it up and return it to his saviour. As he dashed for the device, the blue box groaned and moaned loudly with he power of a large yet ancient engine. Confused, he watched as the blue box lit up, blew the air around him and began to vanish before it was completely gone. He picked up the device, his vision making more sense of his environment. The device was damaged as wires were exposed, as well scorch marks being on the outer casing of it. He put it in his pocket and dashed for the bus stop before he was late to getting home. ---- 5 November, 2018 The show continued as normal. First the acrobats, the flame breathers and sword swallowers. Clowns and dancers, and even an elephant who dreams of a life free. The best was saved until last, the reptilian freaks were unveiled for the sixth time, and they never failed to impress the crowd. Axtra and Jokto were tired already, but they were kept in a cage 24/7 which would shock the captive when anything seems fishy. "The freaks of nature! Half reptile, half human! Shall we poke them?" The showman pulled out his remote and just when he was about to hit the shock button, an arrow piereced the cage. The audience was silent, and the showman was frozen. One of the bars was split wide open, and the tip pierced Jokto in the chest. "JOKTO!" Axtra yelled. Jokto's breath stagnated, he choked on green blood. "You... can go. The cage... please. Run." Axtra embraced her brother, before her senses picked something out from the crowd. A man with a bow and arrow aiming for a second shot. Her reflexed kicked and moved out of the way. The arrow piereced another bar and only narrowly missed her and opened another bar of the cage. She looked at her brother again, whose eyes were closed and breathing terminated. A single tear escape her eye, before she kicked open the cage. "No! Get back in the cage!" Axtra pounced onto the showman, tearing out his throat of a fit of rage and looked back at the audience who were by now running from the seats, witnessing two acts of pure terror. However, Axtra couldn't find the archer who murdered her brother so deciding against revenge, she escaped from the circus. ---- "Are you alright in there?" the neighbour asked 'Bess', who had inexplicably entered her house in shock. "Yeah don't worry. My new phone uh... is cracked." 'Bess' conjured up lies very often. She had to revert to Zygon form occasionally in order to allow the template to re-configure to age differences. This explained her absence from the day before which is why the arrow was delivered to Margaret, the neighbour. Suddenly something caught her eye, there was a piece of paper under the arrow. Tossing the weapon onto the floor she lifted up the paper. A ticket to the circus. ---- It was getting dark and Joseph's mother Sarah was ironing the last set of clothes. She was curious as to why he isolated himself in his room, and why there was random high-frequency whirring that would come from there but decided against pushing for answers. He'll come down in his own time. Sarah picked up the remote control and switched to the news. "JOSEPH! COME AND SEE THIS!" It took a while, but Joseph stopped whatever it was he was doing to take a look at the television screen. It was a helicopter view of a street not far from where he was. Most surprising of all was the green humanoid thing darting around everywhere on all fours like an animal. This was the second weirdest thing to happen to Joseph today. ---- 'Bess' sped down the road as fast as she could without alerting authorities. Just about at the speed limit she attempted to navigate herself to the circus. While it was probably closed, she felt like something could still be done. She switched on the radio and tuned in to a news broadcast. "-and the green thing appears to make a sharp turn to the left. We're unsure if it's trying to go somewhere in particular or not." 'Bess' widened her eyes, a green thing? Surely this was an alien, escaping the supposed Archer. Before she could react to the news she noticed a helicopter, followed by a green humanoid. "Hey!" 'Bess' left her car and started chasing Axtra. ---- Joseph pulled out the purple light device from his pocket, Sarah's eyes were glued to the screen. He pressed the button which emitted the familiar noise. "Actually Joseph, what is that?" Just then, the door burst open and Sarah screamed. In front of Joseph was a large, somewhat slender female reptilian humanoid. "Are you the Doctor?" she asked. "Oh my God she speaks! I... I..." Sarah's vision began to blur, and she fainted. Axtra's tongue spat out of her mouth and hit the iron so that it landed sideways onto the ground. "It was going to burn." "Wh-who? Who are you?" Joseph pulled out the bravery to speak. "Please don't hurt me." "I wasn't going to, and I take it you're not the Doctor then..." Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from the door. "Careful! It might be him!" A woman's head poked through the door. "Who are you?" "I'm Bess, I was just.. I was scared that you might..." "Might what?" "The archer might.." "You know about the Archer? How?!" "Let's just say I'm not actually a human..." Three aliens in one night, Joseph thought to himself. How improbable. "Listen I received an arrow in the mail and I'm terrified but underneath it was this." 'Bess' revealed the ticket. "I thought maybe I could help and then I saw you go by and, here we are." "The police are after me. The Archer killed my brother and he was going to kill me so I escaped but now they're trying to capture me and I need help. I came here because I thought this ape was the Doctor but he's not! We're trapped!" "Maybe I could help... we Zygons have a few means of protection. It would be compromising my position but, the archer needs to be stopped." "FREEZE!" The police, armed with tasers finally caught up to Axtra. "No don't!" said 'Bess'. "Please!" Suddenly an officer was down, then another, and then the third. Arrows in each of their right legs. "NO!" 'Bess' was overcome with a fury and rage, her human likeness diminishing into saggy skin, before suddenly she was pink and boney. She had turned herself into a Zygon. "I'll kill him myself!" said Axtra. The Archer was at the door, brandishing a copper arrow and a mask over his nose and mouth, circuitry and technology lighting up. "Aliens have no place on this Earth, I'll make sure they're gone forever." He lifted up the arrow and aimed at the forehead of 'Bess'. To be continued... See also Category:Episodes